The subject invention relates to automotive lighting assemblies. Specifically, the subject invention relates to a device and method for retaining wires, which provide power to the light source, in the proper orientation.
In order for an automotive lighting assembly to be assembled into an automobile, the lighting assembly must fit within a small defined space that is specifically designed for that automobile's automotive lighting assembly. Consequently, the automotive lighting assembly must be as compact as possible. For this reason, it is important to ensure that the wires leading into the automotive lighting assembly do not occupy a significant amount of space, while still ensuring that the wires are in the proper orientation to supply power to the lighting assembly. To accomplish these goals, usually the wires are clipped or taped to the lamp housing prior to installation of the lighting assembly. The disadvantage in using a clip or tape, or other similar attachment device, is that it increases the number of parts needed to construct the lighting assembly, which in turn increases the manufacturing cost and time involved in producing these assemblies. Accordingly, what is needed is a means for retaining the wires in the proper orientation without increasing the number of parts needed to manufacture the lighting assembly.